


Chicken

by Somedrunkpirate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Shitty fic, pure bullcrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/pseuds/Somedrunkpirate
Summary: Shitty fic, project to make this account more accessible for writingif i can post this crap i can post my fics too





	

Once upon a time  
Sherlock found one(1) egg  
He broke it because he was bored

AU: He shot at it with John's gun.

Fluff: John came home from work and just laughed fondly, shaking his head while cleaning up the mess. He was very much in love with an idiot. 

Angst: Sherlock could obviously not be the right partner for John. He would break him. Like the egg. He deserved better. Decision made, Sherlock went and sulked on the sofa. 

Coffeeshop au: Why is there an egg in a coffeeshop. A detective mystery.


End file.
